Inga
Inga is the leader of the Time Ninjas, and posseses a dark black ninja headband enhansing his time-slicing abilities. Background Adopted by a young couple, he accidently destroyed their igloo with a level 8 water card(all card-jhitsu cards are doubly powerful in his hands.) Involvement He runs the Time Ninjas Trivia *He is dark black with a grey front. See also * Senshi *Time Ninjas This is a story that User:Agentgenius is writing about Inga's origins.He appreciates grammer correction/minor edits but please, don't try to write any of the story. Story Prolog The black penguin struggled up the hill. Finally, he reached the top. Spread out below him was a panorama of hundreds of campfires, surrounded by thousands of ninjas. And there, watching it all, was Pen Chi. The very penguin walked up beside him. "Hello...Penji."He told him. BAM!He was down!"How dare you call me that!"Pen Chi roared. "Oops" replied the penguin."I forgot. You're a bit touchy about your old name, aren't you?" "Who are you? What do you want?" "I'm your new buisness partner.I want to make a deal with you." "What sort of deal?" "A profiable one.Have you heard the roumurs of a 13th CyberGem?" "Of course.But those are just roumurs....Right?" "Wrong.I found it." "You what?!?"" " "It is in an uncharted cave off Club Penguin. Accessable only by the Aqua Grabber, you must travel to the right area, which at first sight appears to be only another version of "Clam Waters", without Big Bertha. But one of the clams has a blue pearl, which, if placed in the right place, it triggers a minor volcanic eruption. The eruption leaves a crack in the ground, which you must quickly enter before it seals. Then, you must travel along a long tunnel, the ceiling in which is an almost-solid mass air bubble. There are counless wonders along this tunnel, too numerous to describe. A typical example is the 'Big Bertha' type of giant clam containing a giant black pearl. But when you reach the end of the tunnel, you will find a hole with a massive current coming out of it, caused by some tidal anomaly.And at the bottem if the hole, is the 13th CyberGem."Pen Chi reeled. "The 13th CyberGem, the CyberBlade! Acording to legend, the CyberBlade was a round ball with thousands of blades portruding from it.Each of these blades, if broken off, would yeald a blade capable of defeating any adversary.His army could be unstoppable...But then something occured to him "What do you want in return for the location?" "Nothing you can't provide. Just to control your army until you return." "Well..."Pen Chi was reluctant.But then the penguin spoke."Imagine an unbeatable army. An army capable of defeating anyone...even the Sensei!" Pen Chi's blood boiled.That userper!"Deal?" "Deal." replied the penguin, handing him the map. Pen Chi then hurried off to prepare for his journey. And Link smiled. Chapter One Inga just couldn’t understand it. He knew ‘’everything’’ about being a Ninja.He was fluent in the Ninja language ,brilliant at Card-Jitsu ,able to talk like the Senshi and his feathers were even dark black.But he just couldn’t seem to beat Senshi.Try as he might, the old penguin always seemed to know what card he was going to play.He decided to try one last time before going home.He went up to Senshi. ”I sense Fire in you. Do you wish to chalenge me? I shall not hold back." He looked down. Yes! His best card, the level 11 ‘Puffle Rampage’ card! He played it. Then, to his amazement, it succeeded! He quickly played another card. Yes! Would this last card win? No. But wait! This next card did!’Inga wins’ Appeared.”Yes, Yes ,YES!” He cried in triumph.”The gentle lotus, cowers before the storm clod, but you... you did not." "Well done, grasshopper. You have faced my skills, and won. You have proven yourself." "Oh, thank you Senshi!” He said. Then, suddenly, the door burst open.”Link!” Cried Senshi. Link walked in, followed by a massive army of Ninjas! ”Hello, Senshi” he said.”Long time no see!” He turned to the Ninjas.”Charge!” "Now recieve the mark, of a Card-Jitsu master, Whith this ninja mask." Quickly, Senshi handed Inga a Ninja mask. Was it his imagination, or was it glowing faintly?”Go! Much like the Dojo floor, I shall hold the Ninjas up.”But Senshi, there are ‘’thousands’’ of them!””Much like the broken drum, I am hard to beat.””I beat you.”Inga pointed out.”Much like the new play, my ‘’full’’ power has never been shown before.””But Senshi,” he protested desperately” There is only one door, and it’s full of Ninjas!””That’s what ‘’you’’ think. Much like the secret agent, the Dojo has many secrets.” He walked over to his arch and tapped the wall behind it with a strange-looking pin .It slid away to reveal a door.” Now ‘’Go’’.”Senshi said. He went. Glancing backwards, he saw the wall begin to close. Through the gap he thought he saw Senshi pull out a level ‘’90’’ Snow card. Then he used his map to go to the Forest. He looked around, but saw no-one. He put on the (still faintly glowing) Ninja mask.”Hello.” said a voice by his ear. Chapter Two Gary was talking to the on-screen Director. “Well, Agent G, how is your work coming along?””Great! I’ve just finished two projects: The indestructible box and the immovable marble. I put the marble in the box for safekeeping.””And how do these inventions benefit Club Penguin?””Ummm….I’m not really sure….”The Director sighed.”G, they’re useless, aren’t they?””Well….””G, get rid of them. I want you to work on more important projects.””Ah….yes. You’ve stumbled on the ‘’other’’ problem. You see the immovable marble is, well, immovable…””Didn’t you give it an ‘off’ switch?””Yes, but it’s in the indestructible box…”The Director sighed again.”Oh well. Just leave it where it is and try to work around it. Now, how’s that project for finding Link coming on?””Well, I’ve built a puffle tracker.””How is that going to help us find Link? He’s a penguin.””We can find his puffle, Linky. He’s always near Link.””Good work, Agent G. Director over and out.”And he vanished from the screen. Gary went back to his work, dodging the hovering black box in the middle of the Gadget Room. Agent D came in.”How are you doing, G?””Well, I’m sure that it’s working fine, but whenever I try to use it, it says that he’s somewhere in the wilderness.””So?””So, when I go there, there’s nothing but a bunch of wild puffles!”Just then, Agent PH, the PSA’s puffle expert, walked in. She was a pink penguin wearing a cowgirl hat and a puffle whistle.”G’day! Did Ah hear somebody mention puffles?””Yes,” sighed Gary, and explained.”Aint Linky a ‘’black’’ puffle?”PH queried” Sure. Why?” Gary replied.” ’Cos that fur is ‘’blue’’ mate. “She pointed out, looking at the fur in the machine.”So it is!” cried Gary “It’s the wrong sample!” Quickly, he took out the fur and replaced it with some black fur from the table. “Ah yes! It’s working perfectly!” he cried delightedly. “Let’s see, he’s… in the Dojo! Quick, D, tell The Jet Pack Guy!” D ran off to tell him. A few minutes later he ran in.”Will I go now?””No, wait a minute.”Gary ran over to his other table.”Take these X-ray goggles. They’ll let you see what’s going on through the walls.”Thanks G!” said The Jet Pack Guy, taking them. “I’ll be off then.” He said, waddling out the door. Chapter Three “What? Who’s there?!” Demanded Inga. “I’m over here.” He spun around. No-one. “Where are you?” “Down here.” He looked down. It was a small yellow puffle wearing an odd blue hat. “I’m Tweet…Inga.” It said. “How do you know my name?” ”Look at the ground below you.” “Oh yea…” “Look, I’ve been sent by my brother, Chirp. I’m not as good as he is, but…” It pulled out a small golden flute. And blew it. “''SHRIEK!” A tree exploded into sawdust. “'Wow'” Tweet grinned. “Not bad, huh? Now you should see my brother…he can smash solid ice!” “Cool.” “Right then, I know ‘’all’’ about Link, obviously, but what about you?” “Well…I’m not much. I’m O.K. at Card-Jitsu but apart from that…” He shrugged. “I’m not much good.” “’’O.K. at Card-Jitsu?’’” Said Tweet incredulously. “I’ve seen you play Card-Jitsu. Those cards seem ''twice as powerful in your flippers. ” “Well…they are. No-One knows why. They found out I was good at Card-Jitsu when I blew up the igloo with a level 8 water card that was lying around. My adoptive parents were out and-““Your ‘’adopted’’?” “Sure. Found in a basket on the doorstep and everything. They think one of my parents might have been some kind of Ninja since I’m dark black with a grey front instead of white.” “Hmmm…maybe. Anyway, we should probably by heading for the Dojo. I ‘’think’’ Senshi should be about done.” “''Done?'' There were thousands of Ninjas there!” “True…but Senshi has some ‘’great’’ Cards. Come on!” “Well, O.K. I guess…” He pulled out his Map. Here we go… The Dojo Courtyard!” The air around them went blue. Then they appeared in the middle of The Dojo Courtyard. And the Ninjas. To Be Continued… Chapter Four ‘''Coming Soon…'' Category:Characters Category:Stories Category:Ninjas